a single last minute letter
by Picup
Summary: Everything around her is hectic as everyone is trying to finish any last minute preparations before their live, but here she was, Takami Chika, writing a letter in the corner of the room.


**Happy Birthday, Honoka!**

* * *

Everything around her is hectic as everyone is trying to finish any last minute preparations before their live, but here she was, Takami Chika, writing a letter in the corner of the room.

The frantic staff running around, strings of commands flying back and forth as people are preparing up to the very last second, the chants flooding into the backstage even though the live hasn't even begun yet-

Even in the dressing room, Takami Chika hears the rest of Aqours fussing over their costumes and going over the set list or choreography steps one last time.

But here she is, sitting in the very corner of the room, out of the way, writing a letter.

' _To Kousaka Honoka-san..._ '

"No wait, maybe I should make it a bit closer... It'll be more personal that way, right..."

She frantically crosses out the 'san' and writes 'chan'. "Ahh, it looks messy! But I don't have any extra paper..." Her ruby red eyes dart around, seeing if she can write on anything else. Nothing usable comes across her path, and she shrugs with a grin, "Ah well, this will have to do!"

' _To Kousaka Honoka-chan_

 _Happy Birthday, Honoka-chan!_ '

Chika stops writing after wishing her favourite (school) idol in the world-Kousaka Honoka, a Happy Birthday. What exactly did she want to say? Birthdays aren't always celebrated-especially towards someone you didn't know very well. Honoka (most likely) didn't even know who she is-

So why is she here, writing a letter to her on her Birthday?

She bites her lip gently-semi-distracted by all the noise around her.

' _At this part, I think I need to step over here..._ '

' _Ah, so like at rehearsal..._ '

' _Stand still, I just need to adjust your ribbon..._ '

The words that surround Chika remind her exactly how she got to this moment and suddenly starts writing with more vigor.

' _I met you and the rest of μ's on a display outside of the JR Station in Akihabara-performing one of my favourite μ's songs- START:DASH!_

 _It was at that moment that captured me in the world of school idols. It was at that moment that gave me the inspiration to start something big._

 _It was at that moment that you gave me this warm strength that fed my passion for school idols._ '

The songs that she's practiced up to now, the lines that she's remembered much better than her homework, the choreography that she's done over and over again with her friends comes flooding to her mind as she continues to write.

' _If it wasn't for you, Honoka-chan, I wouldn't be where I am today._

 _I wouldn't be surrounded by these eight others that I call my closest friends._

 _I wouldn't have all these precious memories that mean the world to me._

 _So I want to thank you-thank you for everything that you have given me._

 _I know that you're pursuing a career abroad, so flowers would be a bad idea to send... So I hope my words will be able to reach you._

 _Because, Honoka-chan, your idea of school idols going anywhere and making any dream come true-has made my dream come true._ '

Chika has to stop writing as the corner of her eyes start to blur. She blinks a few times, eyelids trying desperately to hide the tears away-if any of the others see them they will get worried. It takes her at least a minute or two to compose herself.

' _My dream to shine alongside my friends and spread that same warmth that you gave me to others._

 _So, thank you, Honoka-chan. Thank you._

 _And Happy Birthday._

 _From Aqours Takami Chika_ '

"Chika-chan! There you are, what have you been doing all this time? The live is starting soon!"

As Chika is about to finish signing her name, Riko's voice suddenly cuts in and she nearly drops her pen. Finishing scrawling her name down and stuffing the letter into an envelope, she sticks an 'orange sticker' to seal it. She meets Riko's worried, amber gaze with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, just had to finish something!"

"At the last second?! Mou, shouldn't there be something a lot more important you should be worrying about... Wait, are you crying?"

"H-Huh?!"

Chika freezes as Riko's hand comes out, a finger gingerly touching the corner of her eyes-her finger grazes a tear that stains the very tip. Riko's eyes widen in surprise. "You are..."

"A-A-Ah! Ahaha, I-I was just getting, e-emotional, o-our live and stuff, you know..."

Chika's quick to make an excuse, jerking away from Riko's hand and wiping the corner of her eyes quickly while being mindful of her makeup. The room is suddenly silent as Chika's silent sobs start to force its way from her mouth. "I-I'll be o-okay..."

Over her heavy emotions, she hears some shuffling and soft footsteps head in her direction. She's drawn into a pair of arms and suddenly is surrounded by an explosion of warmth all around her.

Eight other warm bodies comfort her as her emotions start to overflow. Her ruby red eyes spot the letter she just finished resting on the table. She can't help but smile, remembering who it is titled to.

 _Thank you for this miracle._

* * *

Azure eyes soaks in the text in the picture that is sent to her on her phone as she absentmindedly taps the side of the microphone case she keeps closely by her side.

" _... The orange sticker flew right off the envelope so I couldn't help but see the contents in the letter._ "

A soft, yet somewhat stern voice spoke through her phone speakers as the ginger-haired woman continues to scroll up and down on the image. A grin curls up on her face, "It sounds a little bit like me in High School."

A snort. " _I thought it was important for you to see it, that's why I sent it to you."_ A pause. _"Sorry I know you're about to go up soon..."_

The woman laughs quietly, tapping on the phone to take it off speaker and puts it against her ear again. "Don't worry, don't worry! I'm glad you still care for your Big Sis~"

 _"Ugh, Onee-chan..."_

She laughs again, "... Say Yukiho. When I come back to Japan do you think you could get me tickets to a performance of this group, 'Aqours'?"

 _"Mmm. I'll try to arrange something. It will be my Birthday present to you, Onee-chan."_

"Great, I look forward to it! Now, I should get ready."

A noise of agreement is heard on the other line.

 _"Oh, one last thing, Onee-chan."_

"Hm?"

 _"It may be a bit early for you, but since it's already August third here... Happy Birthday."_

Honoka grins a little as she pulls off the phone from her ear, and her eyes linger on the messages pouring in from her messaging client she used to keep in touch with her friends back in Japan.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon!"


End file.
